The present invention relates generally to arcade games, vending machines and more particularly to an entertainment and refreshment assembly including a housing for multiple combinations of arcade-style games and vending machines in which the visibility of the gaming action for the spectators and operators may be increased, appetites are whetted and satisfied, greater participation is encouraged and revenue generation is increased.
Historically, video or skill manipulation arcade-style games were designed and constructed with the primary emphasis focused on the game operator. Likewise, vending machines were similarly constructed and configured. The line-of-sight, control console and feedback were very restrictive and directed. In reality, only the operator could reasonably view what transpired during the game. Traditionally, the housings for these games were solitary units constructed primarily of flat panels with painted graphics as the sole identifying characteristic of the game. Often times the side panels were not contoured to permit advantageous viewing angles for spectators from the sides. A different group of arcade-style games were designed to position an operator inside a relatively enclosed space to enhance the game experience. Some of these enclosures were of a cubicle style, while more recent ones resembled the vehicle portrayed in the game. Rarely were the arcade games or vending machines designed to attract patrons based on factors other than the actual games or units themselves.
There are many disadvantages of these prior art types of arcade games and vending machines, including size limitations, complexity of design, ability to engage the interaction of numerous operators simultaneously, inability of spectators to observe and cost of construction and operation. Nearly all multiplayer games are incredibly large, unwieldy, expensive to manufacture and linearly arranged. This type of arrangement makes observation of another operator's game difficult. The design of these multiplayer games becomes more complex the larger they become. Clear lines-of-sight for spectators, passers-by or other operators are difficult to achieve with the linear or enclosed design. Likewise, similar disadvantages exist for current vending machines and the configurations thereof.
A recent development, by the inventor hereof, is directed to a game housing with multiple games disposed therein and operators positioned externally. Transparent panels and reflective portions enable the games to be openly viewed by players, spectators and passers-by. Increased revenue has been realized from such a configuration where the arcade-style games are designed to encourage a greater number of spectators to observe than players. Such development accomplishes this with a unique housing and game configuration. The challenge to do better, score higher or collect more prizes is more relevant when the spectators and other competitors can view the gaming action. Additionally, the simultaneous operation by a number of players who can easily view one another's actions also encourages competition in contrast to other games which are configured linearly which makes it difficult for operators to view one another's performance. Furthermore, the linear relationship requires a significant amount of space.
Another aspect of the recent development is that housing a plurality of games in the space required for an enclosed single player game, provides the added benefit of permitting all of the players to see each other and encouraging spectator participation through increased visibility. Furthermore, since the game players are positioned about the perimeter of the housing, and a large number of games may be disposed therein, the costs of operation per square foot of floor space are dramatically reduced due to the increased revenue per game housing. Placement of the development has been successfully introduced into previously unconventional or unavailable locations, such as mall walkways.
The present invention further enhances all advantages of the prior art development by providing an entertainment and refreshment assembly with a mixture of a plurality of arcade games and vending machines or just vending machines. Transparent panels may be provided on the vending machines to take advantage of the benefits of clear line-of-sight through the entertainment assembly. Revenue derived from an entertainment and refreshment assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention is further enhanced for various reasons. Patrons looking for a snack or drink are drawn to the entertainment and refreshment assembly for such and continue to remain in the vicinity thereof to observe the players operating the arcade games or investigate what other snacks or drinks are available. Also, those players who take a break from the competition can grab a snack or drink without leaving the vicinity of the entertainment assembly. Further, hungry individuals are also drawn to the entertainment and refreshment assembly particularly when the assembly includes all vending machines. The enticing appearance of the hosing and gathering of others around the entertainment assembly has been found to increase the patron's appetite. Accordingly, interest, participation, competition and even appetite is increased and as a result thereof, revenue is further increased over the prior art development. All of these advantages over the prior art development are realized without an increase in footprint or cost of operation per square foot of floor space.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an entertainment and refreshment assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, provides a unique experience for arcade game players and observers, and those looking for refreshment, enhances revenue and does not increase operating costs.